


Rediscovery

by Vexicle



Series: Black Velvet [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mentions of past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Rediscovery

“So, are we gonna do this or what?” Kona asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He is clearly extremely embarrassed at his close proximity to Eva.

Eva utters a low murmur from where she has draped herself across his chest; and now as she adjusts herself to look up she realises has been a bad idea. Kona’s gaze is darting around their dorm room as his flush deepens, trying to look anywhere else but at her ample chest. Eva takes pity on him, opting to save her poor boyfriend from a fiery death in hell.

“I... don't know,” she admits, green eyes finally catching golden. They’ve been stealing kisses between practice for so long, but just a few minutes ago their teammates Kaoru and Fox had announced they were going shopping. Kaoru had thrown a not-so-discreet wink over at her childhood friend, leaving Kona utterly at a loss for words and Fox putting his head in his hands. 

“Don’t have too much fun now,” Kaoru called a bit too cheerfully as she ignored the couple’s furious blushes and indignant protests. A door slam later and Kaoru’s laugh and Fox’s exasperated groan could be heard from outside.

Anyway, now that they’ve basically been given free reign for the next few hours or so they’re both feeling strangely shy, and they’ve been staring at each other, attempting to work out what to do with their current situation. It's not like they haven't made out before; hell, they’ve _fucked_ before. Eva isn't sure what’s so different about this time, but she's currently in no state to work that out. All she knows is it's good, it's new. Her mind is currently in overdrive and all she can think about is Kona, and how cute he is, how he's averting her gaze with that lovely tinge of red on his cheeks. He's started playing with a strand of his long hair, and as her eyes travel across his slender form Eva briefly allows herself to get lost in the fantasy of biting his pale neck and making him moan.

“Aren't you the more experienced one here?” Kona’s voice cuts into her horny thoughts abruptly. He feels tense, and from where Eva is she tries to rub the spot on his head that he loves so much. She can't have him getting anxious now. It works - Kona leans into her touch with a defeated sigh. “I'm sorry... why is this so hard? Maybe... just... let’s forget it?” He ventures, looking unsure.

That settles Eva’s resolve as she brushes Kona’s bangs back, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Kona blinks, letting his mouth fall open a little bit in surprise. Eva takes this opportunity to pull him into a light kiss. Kona jumps a little, but hesitantly places one hand in her hair to stroke the short strands. Eva wills herself not to go too fast for Kona; no matter how ready she is she needs to remind herself about his needs. And Eva thinks she just may be, might be, in love with Kona. It might be a little too soon to have that thought - but she wants to keep him forever in her grasp.

She runs her fingers and tugs slightly at Kona’s black hair, and he seems to approve of that, closing his eyes and letting out a low sound that sounds like a purr. Seriously, no one should be able to be this cute. This cat was going to be the fucking death of her.

Eva takes Kona’s bottom lip in between her teeth, and though she'd like to bite down she opts for a light nibble instead. It seems to do the trick anyway, making Kona let out a small moan.

Eva experimentally uses her tongue to probe at Kona’s lips and is then startled by the way Kona invades her mouth with his tongue, using the tip to trace the roof of Eva’s mouth before twining their tongues together, panting slightly. Something has caused Kona’s dam to burst, and Eva is slightly proud of the fact she was able to bring him into such a state.

_Right,_ Eva thinks dazedly as Kona tilts her head back gently to let himself in deeper. Kona certainly isn't inexperienced, by any means. _He's just shy,_ she thinks as an inexplicable giggle rises up in her throat, shortly being cut off by her own long moan.

She comes to her senses when she realises Kona has pulled away, his expression the mixture of horror and embarrassment and satisfaction all at once. Eva tugs on his arm impatiently, trying to send her boyfriend a signal. _Why did you stop?_ the gesture demands. Honestly, she's starting to feel really frustrated and the next time Kona stops she just might scream. Arousal is already pooling between her legs as she grinds her thighs together, seeking relief from the heat.

“I-I’m sorry! I lost control of myself there and I - mmph!” Kona is cut off by a firm press of her lips to his again.

“That’s... good,” Eva gasps out in between pants and moans and fuck, is that her voice? It sounds husky and deep, and she knows it turns Kona on when he lets out a tiny _whimper_ as their kisses become sloppier and sloppier. And shit, she's never heard _that_ sound before. It's erotic and absolutely adorable all at once, and it tells her that Kona’s feeling it more intensely than usual.

Hell if she isn't, either. As Eva lowers and rubs her slit against the telltale bulge in Kona’s jeans, she actually chokes on her moan, grasping tightly onto Kona’s shoulders and back to ground herself to reality. She rolls her hips, starting to grind against her boyfriend’s clothed cock, and though they're both still wearing pants Kona is all but wailing Eva’s name.

Fuck, did it feel so good back when this entire thing first started? Eva decides to test her theory by abruptly attacking the right side of his neck, never ceasing her grinding motions. She knows all too well how jealous her little kitten can get, so her hazy mind reasons that she's simply doing him a favour - biting down on the curve of his neck, sucking and leaving a deep red mark to mark him as hers only. 

Eva can tell Kona loves it, tilting his head to allow her better access to fulfill her earlier fantasies as he shakes and shudders, letting out an “A-ah! Eva -”, proving her hypothesis correct.

She growls deep in her throat; hungrily, _possessively_ as she makes her way down to his collarbone. Eva bites down hard, and Kona scrambles to fist one hand in the bedsheets, trying his best to look how the pretty bruise forming across his pale skin looks like. Kona swats his free hand at Eva repeatedly, hoarsely demanding her to “Just get on with it already!” Eva can't help but smile in return, he’s just such a fucking _cat_ even in bed and god it’s just so damn _cute_.

Eva obeys, adjusting her position so she's sitting upright, Kona attempting to catch his breath below her. She wasn't having any of that, leaning in to once again capture his lips in a tender kiss. As they separate, she asks gently, “...will you let me?”

Kona stiffens and releases the bedsheets he was grasping in order to sit up the best he can with Eva’s weight still on him. Eva watches his face closely as Kona brings both of his wrists up in silent analysis. She’s never even seen Kona’s sleeves rolled up before, and even when they had been fucking before at totally inappropriate places like clubs he had always kept his shirt on. Eva appreciates the fact he finally shared with his teammates the fact that deep scars were etched on his pale skin, hidden just below the fabric, but no way is she going to force him to make himself uncomfortable just because she wants to peek at his muscles.

After a few seconds of consideration, he averts his gaze. “I hope you don't mind, but I’d like to do it myself.”

Eva leans forward to nuzzle Kona, to which he lets out a soft purr-like sound. “You know, Kona - I’m really happy you're doing this for me, but I hope I’m not forcing you into anything. It's fine if you don't want to, really.”

Kona hesitates a while before replying. “I've spent so long trying to deny their existence,” Kona smiles faintly at his girlfriend. “I... I think I should acknowledge it. And move on.”

Eva nods, and gets off him before turning to look away. “... I think you’re brave, Kona.” He doesn't respond, but as she sneaks a peak at his face she notices him blushing furiously. Her green eyes don't venture lower out of an unspoken agreement. As she hears clothes hit the ground, she twitches slightly in impatience before deciding to make use of the time to strip herself as well.

As Eva slips her white panties down her legs she hears Kona mutter shyly, “You can look if you want.”

What a silly kitty. Of course she wants to, and she’s disappointed that Kona seems to think no one wants to. Frankly, she knows approximately half the student population would kill to be in her place right now. That psycho ex-girlfriend really needed a stronger punishment given to her, in Eva’s humble opinion.

She spins around, and her breath catches as she takes in Kona’s toned stomach, limbs slender but still powerful. Kona tries to bury himself under the sheets during her prolonged staring session, but she stops him and places a soft kiss onto his chest, barely more than a light fluttering against his skin. Truthfully, Eva loves his body even if he (foolishly) thinks he’s too feminine. He’s not built heavily like Fox, but Kona radiates _grace_ in his lithe muscles, and she's really not just trying to make him feel better when she murmurs, “Beautiful.”

She doesn't want to take her eyes off him, and so she fumbles around blindly with both her hands to find Kona’s arms. When she does, she brings his wrists up for examination. Kona instinctively jerks, but stops himself in time so he doesn't pull out of her grasp.

_Oh, Kona, what did you do to yourself all those years ago?_ Eva wonders as she looks at the knife scars etched along his wrist. There are some smaller, less serious, marks as well travelling along the length of his arms. Ducking her head, Eva kisses the scar along his left wrist, then runs her tongue along the length of it, feeling Kona’s ever-escalating heartbeat with the tip of her tongue.

She looks up and her green gaze meets Kona’s golden one. He’s holding his breath, as though the delicate moment would shatter if he let it out. Eva makes a noise of content as she soothes in a reassuring tone, “Everything’s okay now. You're okay now.”

And because Eva hasn't forgotten what they were doing prior, she reaches down and takes his cock in her hand. Kona, she decides from experience, is rather large for an Asian. Possibly because he's only half-Korean, but all traces of thoughts about genetics are tossed into her brain’s trash compartment as she pumps Kona’s hardening member, thumbing the slit.

Kona tosses his head back so fast he almost hits the headboard. He hardly has presence of mind to care as he clings on to his girlfriend’s shoulders, moaning her name unrestrainedly before catching himself and stuffing his fist in his mouth. “E-Eva! Eva, more, p-please - fuck!” he curses softly as she squeezes him slightly. That settles it. Kona has never been particularly loud, but he's definitely making a lot more noise.

Eva shivers, feeling Kona’s precum running down her hand. It's filthy, sticky, wet and she just wants more of it. Fuck, she wants him to come in her hand. She watches with lust stirring in her entire body at how messed up Kona’s hair looks, several long black strands falling across his face. He looks so disheveled and _undone_ , half-lidded golden eyes flashing with lust and need and want and Eva’s ego swells at being able to take him apart with just a simple stroke of her hand.

She can tell he’s still trying to remain modest and avoid fucking into her grasp, entire body jerking with the effort of staying still. Eva just wants him to let go for once, he's way too obsessed about ‘inconveniences’ and all that. She's happy her boyfriend’s so concerned about her, but she needs to comp letely fuck that thought out of his mind before he even _considers_ pleasuring himself.

It's both a blessing and a curse, and as Eva ponders what she should do to distract him this particular time, her gaze wanders from his eyes down to his exposed chest; before she realises it herself she's leaning forward to swipe her tongue experimentally around one exposed pink bud. Kona’s reaction is instantaneous - both eyes snapping open as he _claws_ his fingernails down his girlfriend’s strong back. This action means he can't cover his mouth like just now, and as his mouth opens in a silent scream Eva realises that saliva is running down his chin. Normally Kona would be disgusted and attempt to wipe it off, but he's currently too far gone to care.

Now that Eva knows what Kona likes she's absolutely relentless. She licks the bud again before taking it into her mouth, alternating between sucking on it and long slow languid licks that leave Kona absolutely _sobbing._ She runs the tips of her fingers up teasingly along the underside of his length, and it twitches of its own accord. Kona’s claws latching into her skin are starting to hurt, but as far as Eva cares it doesn't matter. It only fuels the flames of lust pooling deep inside her, and as Kona lets out another low moan Eva feels her pussy throbbing, clenching around nothing, desperately seeking friction against her inner walls. She'd really love for that cock to be inside her right now, but as she pulls her lips off and flicks her tongue against Kona’s other nipple, she decides that she wants to see Kona come first.

Eva probably doesn't have long to wait; her boyfriend’s a fucking wreck as he is. As she traces the texture of the soft skin in her mouth, feeling every little bump and ridge with her tongue, she twists her wrist along his length, and Kona cries out sharply. Eva opts to give her mouth a break, only using her tongue to give Kona’s abused flesh soft flicks and using both hands to pinch them, rolling them between her fingers; thrusting forward and letting the tip of Kona’s cock grind against her hot wet entrance. It proves too much for Kona all at once and he rakes his nails down her back with feverish abandon, gasping out, “Eva, I-I’m -”

Eva chooses that moment to bite and suck and lick at Kona’s sensitive neck at the same time, and Kona whines, sobs and convulses as a steady stream of cum spurts out of his cock. It coats Eva’s outer lips and up the side of her ass, and her cunt twitches in want. Kona’s thin brows are knitted together tightly, eyes closed and panting. His black hair spews over his shoulders. A bright sheen of sweat covers his entire body and Eva marvels at how he still looks so _pretty_ even like this.

Kona allows himself only a few moments of reprieve before he pounces on top of Eva, purring and rubbing his right knee against her dripping wetness. He buries his head in the crook of his girlfriend’s neck, demanding breathlessly, “I want... I want to taste you.” 

Eva’s breath catches in her throat as she takes in how utterly needy he sounds. Kona stares down at her with that familiar half-lidded gaze and smirk, and his fingers traces down the length of her neck, down her collarbones before taking both of Eva’s heaving breasts in his hand. 

“I’m kinda embarrassed I liked it,” Kona admits before letting himself indulge in squeezing Eva’s breasts greedily. Eva offers no protest as he massages her chest roughly. She loves the slightly painful stimulation of it, letting a gasp leave her mouth. As she registers Kona’s sentence, she places a hand in his hair, stroking comfortingly. Kona answers by way of squeezing her breasts together.

Eva feels her entrance growing wetter by the second, and she whines in frustration as she grinds against his knee. Kona doesn't seem to be aware of how much he's grinning, but Eva is in no position herself to remark on perverts.

Kona releases Eva’s breasts and eagerly kneels between her legs. He places his hands on her outer thighs to spread them further. Kona leans down and deliberately chooses to ignore his girlfriend’s twitching cunt, desperate for his touch. Instead, he bites down on Eva’s inner thigh, and Eva is so surprised she would have kicked him if not for his strong grip on her legs, so she just jerks in her position. She lets out more whines, almost pleas, as Kona continues to take his damn time sucking and licking at the sensitive area, her pussy tightening around nothing but air. It's good, but not enough. She needs something in her and she wants it _now_.

Kona seems to sense her growing pool of frustration, and so he finally stops teasing her long enough to rub her clit between his skilled fingers experimentally. This results in Eva closing her eyes, drinking in the pleasure and moaning shamelessly at finally getting some relief.

Kona hums in thought as he finally, _finally_ presses his hot wet tongue against her clit; the vibrations sending Eva reeling and clutching the headboard above her. Kona presses his tongue harder against her sensitive bud, the pressure oh so delicious, so _good_ after being neglected for so long.

Kona leans in to draw Eva’s clit into his mouth, humming in his own pleasure as he spreads her lower lips apart with his thumb and index fingers. He releases her sensitive nub from his mouth to swipe at her familiar insides with his tongue. Eva squirms and adjusts her grip on the headboard. A long, low sigh is drawn out of her as Kona buries his nose in her soft brown curls. Kona forces his tongue deep inside her, rubbing her inner walls from side to side, making circular motions with the incredibly warm, yet soft texture that makes Eva’s legs shake. She whimpers as her entrance tightens, getting wetter around Kona’s tongue.

Kona withdraws to spread her cunt open before slamming two forceful fingers in at once. They've done this so many times before, his fingers barely meet any resistance. Instead, Eva’s pussy wraps around his long digits greedily, pulling him in deeper to where she needs it most. Kona returns to absentmindedly toying with his girlfriend’s clit in his mouth - sucking on it hard, flicking it with his tongue, occasionally using his soaked fingers to rub and pinch the sensitive nub. Eva’s breathing turns ragged, hands blindly reaching forward to tug on Kona’s long locks, whimpering and sobbing and wailing his name. “Kona - oh, fuck, _Kona -_ ”

Kona continues his ministrations while curling his fingers inside of her entrance, expertly hitting all of Eva’s sensitive spots that he is so intimately familiar with; which leaves Eva nearly screaming, sweat rolling down her furrowed brows and thrusting her hips in time with his fingers. She loves the filthy wet sounds her sopping wet walls make as Kona sets a rapid pace, adding a third finger to stretch her even further open for his cock. Eva is so wet her juices are starting to create a puddle on the bedsheets, and with what minimal brainpower she still possesses she decides she's ready enough.

Eva looks down to try to catch Kona’s gaze, only to realise that he's not satisfied either, desperately grinding his crotch into the sheets as he fucks her with his fingers and his tongue. He has such a sultry expression on his face, making those low purring noises again, and Eva’s heart (and arousal) swells at the sight. Eva lurches forward, gasping, grabbing onto his shoulder in a gesture that they both understand. Eva cuts off her own noise of protest as Kona withdraws his fingers. 

Before he can do anything else, Eva grabs Kona and abruptly flips him onto his back. Surprise flickers across his face before it's replaced in a second by excitement and lust that darken his golden eyes to a deep amber. Eva smirks down at him, lowering herself onto Kona’s leaking cock. They both let out loud moans at the sensation of Kona finally being sheathed inside Eva. Eva grits her teeth as she thrusts her hips downwards, mouth falling open in a little “Oh!” as she sends his cock even deeper.

Kona has fallen back to let Eva use him as her own personal fucktoy, watching her with hooded eyes. Eva pants and whines, it's so _hot_ and they're out of line but Eva is so _wet_ their sensitive flesh rubs together in the best way possible. When Eva’s walls clenches around his dick involuntarily it sends Kona into a frenzy, clawing at the sheets and rasping out, “G-god, Eva…” The husky neediness of his voice sends Eva shaking to her core.

Eva lets out an answering groan, lifting her hips up before slamming back down. Kona’s brows knit together, mouth falling open, choking out, “Eva, fuck -” and she allows a smile to grace her features as she continues to ride his member, halting periodically to grind their hips together, leaving both of them fumbling for purchase on each other's bodies. Eva leans in to pull Kona into a chaste kiss, a sharp contrast to the filthy scent of sex and sounds of slick flesh slapping together. It's strange, but tender and perfect.

Eva starts slamming her hips down at the angle she knows will hit her sweet spot head on; and when she does stars appear behind her closed eyelids. Eva tilts her head back and screams as electricity travels through her veins. Her hips quiver, threatening to give out; and so Kona picks up the rhythm she has set, thrusting upwards and grinding against Eva’s g-spot. Even now Kona expresses his pleasure in more actions than words, and he reaches out to twist and pull at Eva’s clit. Eva growls, grasping at his shoulders in a way that she's _sure_ has got to hurt but it doesn't matter, she's howling and crying out sharply as they continue to roll their hips together.

“Kona,” she whispers, looking down at him, looking at her boyfriend with sweat beading across his forehead and tongue sticking out, panting hotly. “K-Kona, I'm close, fuck, I won't last long -”

“Then come,” he murmurs back, “Go ahead.” She's still sending Kona’s cock deeper into her most intimate parts, and the head of his cock is rubbing against that sensitive spot on every thrust, Kona’s still rubbing against her abused clit, sending pure _sensation_ up her spine with every roll of his talented fingers, and Kona looks up at her with this intense, loving gaze, and the dam breaks and Eva finally comes.

There's an explosion of white that floods her vision and she's vaguely aware of her crying Kona’s name, tears flooding her eyes as she continues to thrust mindlessly against Kona’s leaking cock. Dimly, she registers Kona moving his hips to fuck her through her orgasm, and soon enough her tight walls squeezing his cock becomes too _much_ , and then he's gasping out her name as well, releasing his cum inside of her dripping wet cunt. Eva continues to clench her walls tightly around him despite the sensitivity, wanting to milk his orgasm as much as possible.

Finally spent, Eva collapses on top of Kona, who's in his own state of bliss, providing more evidence that he is secretly a feline by nuzzling his girlfriend affectionately. Both don't speak for a long while before Kona swats at Eva again. “You're heavier than me. Get off!”

“Just did,” Eva counters smugly as Kona groans and bats his hand at her even faster, though she moves to obey anyway. “Though, if you'd be willing to assist me in doing so yet again…” Eva lets her sentence trail off meaningfully.

Kona shrugs. “You know, I suppose that's only fair. I came twice.”

“We don't need to keep count in bed, Kona, I was just kidding.” Eva laughs. 

Kona smiles and buries his face in her brown hair, nuzzling her as he wraps his arms around her body. “I wanna.” One adventurous hand traces the dip of her breasts as Kona chuckles in mischief.

Eva smiles back as she leans up to rest their foreheads against each other's. “Of course, my dear kitten. Whatever you want.” She is met with a triumphant “Aha!” as Kona quickly buries himself between her legs, busying himself with licking up the mess slowly dripping out of her still-sensitive cunt. Whatever teasing remark Eva may have had prepared is lost as she moans again, her voice raw from her sore throat. There is a nagging thought at the back of her mind that she is forgetting something, but Eva decides, _fuck it,_ turning off her brain and just enjoying the feel of her eager boyfriend lapping up the mess like a good little kitten.

.

Kaoru and Fox stare at each other outside their dorm, eyes wide. Their backs are to the doorway, hands clutching awkwardly to their sides. Another loud cry from inside their room snaps Fox out of it. “So, I take it we aren't going back in for tonight?”

Kaoru shrugs. “I knew this was going to happen. I already arranged with Yuki and the others to let us sleep in their dorm tonight. Besides, aren't they cute?”

Kaoru has both hands clasped to her chest now, with sparkles in her eyes. Fox sighs yet again in exasperation, wondering if Kaoru has some sort of voyeurism kink hidden underneath her calm, mature exterior. “Don't encourage them. _Please._ ”


End file.
